


Black

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Demon possession, Demons, M/M, demon yixing, dub con, the dub con is a kiss but there's other dub con implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: fanxing + black





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I went in a demon direction with this one *shrug emoji* 
> 
> see end notes if you want a full explanation of the dub con elements before reading!

The demon’s eyes are black.

This isn’t at all unexpected, Kris had done his research, had been living a life that straddled the line between this world and the next for a while now, whether he wanted to or not. So he knew about his target, what to look for. He knew that the demon’s eyes would be black. But knowing and seeing are two very different things.

He thought he’d seen people with black eyes before, so dark you could barely tell iris from pupil, deep and beautiful. But this was like looking into a fathomless lake, a cave that had never seen daylight, the depths of a black hole. Beautiful, still, somehow, but it trapped a scream in the base of his throat.

The demon ( _Zhang Yixing_ , the demon’s true name, the only reason Kris wasn’t in deep fucking shit here in a dark deserted alleyway behind the club the demon had just gotten done DJ-ing for) smirked, probably smelling the fear coming off of him in waves. Yixing shot the cuffs of his three piece suit, brushed imaginary lint of his lapel, and said, in a voice as soft as velvet that somehow managed to suck up all other sound, “And what do you want, then?”

Kris took a deep breath, tried to still his racing heart, tried not to stutter. “Your freedom.”

Yixing’s hands froze, just for a second, but Kris noticed. He always noticed.

“I know about your contract,” Kris continued, “I can get you out of it. I can set you free.”

Yixing looked at him. Not even the street lights reflected off his eyes. Kris heard a scream, a distant echoe, like it was from miles away. “And what, little dragon, do you want in return?”

Kris shuffled his feet, rolled the ring on his left ring finger. “One night, with you.” His voice didn’t waver. His heart did.

The demon’s eyebrows shot up. “You should know by now to be more specific, with my kind.” He grinned and in a flash Kris could almost believe he had imagined, he teeth showed razor sharp, shark’s mouth in a man’s jaw.

Swallowing hard, Kris closed his eyes, just for a second. Clenched his fist. When he opened his eyes, Yixing was directly in front of him, head cocked like a snake, curious, unafraid. “Make love to me,” he said, with numb lips. He stared into those black eyes and let himself remember. “Like lovers do, like you’re in love with me. Like you’re a mortal man with just this life to live, just one heart to give to another. Like you’d just proposed to me. Like I’d just said yes.”

Another flicker, so fast if he hadn’t been paying closer attention than he ever had in his entire life Kris would’ve missed it. Brown eyes, warm, lost. Confusion, hurt. And something fierce, there, in the set of his mouth. Something human. 

When it passes, the demon snarls like a cornered predator. The sound ricochets off the alley walls, but Kris knows no one around will have heard it but him.

“Done,” the demon says, and seals it with a bruising kiss.

Kris lets it continue, for a second, maybe ten. Teeth sharp and harsh, domineering, like Yixing is stealing something from him. Kris puts a hand on his chest and _pushes_.

“No,” he says, soft, breathless in spite of himself. Takes a careful hand, cups the demon’s jaw, wipes a smear of blood from his lower lip (red, Kris’s blood, the sting only just now making itself known on his own mouth). His thumb is tender, familiar. “Like this,” and he lowers himself to the demon’s mouth like a petal falling from a tree, takes his lips like a gift received and an offering given, both at once.

The demon is motionless beneath him, lets him lavish love upon his lips like a worshiper, a supplicant. Yixing quivers, a shaky breath coming out of lungs that don’t need the oxygen. Kris knows if he opened his eyes, the ones he’d be met with would be brown. He doesn’t open his eyes. He pulls back from the kiss instead. 

“One night?” the demon asks, distant, as confirmation.

Kris turns his face to the mouth of the alley before he opens his eyes, before he says, “Yes.”

The demon laughs, and it sounds like nails falling onto a concrete floor.

“Well then,” Yixing says, smirk in his voice. Kris looks at him. Black eyes. Black as tar. Black as sin. “Lead on.”

**Author's Note:**

> implied sex with a demon as part of a deal/trade, no sex on screen, but there is a kiss which falls under these same dub con parameters, if that's a no go for you please don't read, be safe folks <3
> 
> come chat on twitter @nasaplates


End file.
